


The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a knee-jerk reaction to something Clark says.  Clark takes exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Clark drifted awake slowly. He felt happy for some reason, and he searched his memory for why. Once he did, everything that had happened yesterday came cascading through his mind.

He was still too asleep to break into a huge grin, but Clark could feel it inside of him, biding its time. Drifting a little more awake, he became aware that the bed was practically vibrating as the person beside him was obviously waiting for him to wake up.

Now the grin really did want to come out. Extending his senses a little, he could hear the elevated heart rate and slight increase in breathing that were telling signs of heightened emotions. 

Even with his eyes still closed, Clark was confident enough to reach out an arm and scoop the person closer. “Relax, Lex. I can practically hear your anxiety.”

“Forgive me, Clark, if I awoke you from your beauty rest. However, my experiences after I’ve been married have not been good ones.”

Awake enough after hearing the slight aggravation in Lex’s voice which he couldn’t quite cover up, Clark opened his eyes. Looking at his new husband, he finally let his grin out. “Maybe, but you’ve never been married to me, before. Our morning after is going to be wonderful.”

“You can’t know that. I seem to be jinxed, and--”

“You aren’t jinxed, Lex.” Clark wrapped his other arm around his husband, and nuzzled into his neck before continuing. “You’ve just had the bad luck to marry women that had hidden agendas. I, however, am quite willing to share my agenda with you. It’s simple enough, after all. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, have amazing sex frequently, and make lots of happy memories.”

“That sounds good, Clark, but--”

Biting Lex’s jaw effectively cut Lex off, and Clark decided to see if he could press his advantage. “No, buts. Now, stop fretting so we--”

“Luthors do not fret.”

Clark didn’t wait to see if Lex was going to continue. Instead, he growled, and rolled on top of him, bracketing Lex’s head with his arms, and staring down into the startled eyes looking back up at him. “You aren’t a Luthor, anymore. You’re a Kent!”

Bending his head lower to capture Lex’s mouth in a kiss, Clark stopped in surprise when Lex’s lips spread into the biggest grin Clark had ever seen on him. He pulled back in surprise. “What?”

“I’m a Kent. In spite of everything, I’d almost forgotten. You’re right, Clark. This is definitely going to be a much better morning after than I’ve ever had before, with so many more to look forward to.”

A matching grin spread over Clark's face at Lex's words, and then he bent his head, slanting his lips against Lex's as he went about proving his husband right.


End file.
